Netspace: P2/Transcript
Part 2 (Sora and Meiko make their way back to the penthouse.) Meiko: So, has anyone heard back from the Rangers yet? Sora: I don't know. They should have reported into the Commander an hour ago. Meiko: I'm starting to worry about them. Sora: I'm sure they'll be just fine. They've done this sort of thing before. I'm sure whatever happens, they have under control. (The two enter the house.) Meiko: I hope so. Sora: Hey, Neil. Neil: Hello. (Sora approaches Neil as he was about to start making breakfast and tea.) Sora: I'll take it from here. Neil: Thank you. (Neil goes to sit down with Yuri.) Meiko: Everything going well? Neil: So far. Just as long Vyvyan or Rick doesn't start anything. Sora: Uh oh. Does Vyvyan or Rick cause trouble? Meiko: ("Oh boy" face) Oh yeah. Both of them. All the time. (Rick and Vyvyan are heard bickering as they come down the stairs.) Rick: You obviously don't get it, Vyvyan! Vyvyan: Don't get what? The fact that you're still a virgin?! Rick: DON'T START THAT!! You're just jealous because I can woo a lady! Vyvyan: How can you woo a lady when the person wooing them is bloody repulsive?! Rick: I can woo a lady!! Vyvyan: Oh really? (Takes Sora's pan) Can you woo this?! (Vyvyan hits Rick in the head with the pan.) Sora: Whoa! Give that back!! (Sora takes the pan back and puts it in the sink.) Sora: Now I have to get a new pan out and start all over again. (Meanwhile, the Rangers and G5s are seen surrounded by numerous Gizumon-AT) Benji: Great! Now what?! (Suddenly, some beeping is heard. Heather sees a flashing red light. It's a charge.) Heather: Kurata has this place rigged to blow! Cover me! I'm gonna go disarm that bomb! (Devon, Ravi, and Zoey summon their Beast-X Blasters and start firing at the Gizumon-AT. Heather approaches the bomb, which there's 7:36 left on the timer. Heather hacks into it to disarm it. When she does, it reduced the timer to 2 minutes.) Heather: Oh... It's one of these. (Heather regroups with the team.) Heather: We need to fight our way out! Devon: Alright! (They get out their morphers.) G5s: EXECUTE! (Morph) Devon, Ravi, and Zoey: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER!! (Morph) (The heroes begin to fight through the Gizumon. Nate and Steel looks on from the helicopter. The heroes make it out in time before the bomb detonates, destroying the whole camp. The chopper lands and meets with the heroes.) Nate: You guys okay? Benji: Yeah. We're good. (Numerous Gizumon-AT appear.) Jaxon: More of these guys? Steel: Nothing we can't handle! Nate and Steel: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER! (Morph) Transport, Striker Sabers! (Nate and Steel grab their Striker Sabers and the heroes begin to fight back against the Gizumon.) Heli Pilot: (Radio) Moving to holding pattern! (The Gizumon fire at the G5s, but Steel deflicts the blast back at it.) John: Thanks for the save! Steel: Don't mention it. (The heroes then group up for one final attack. However, the remaining Gizumon-AT digivolves in Gizumon-XT.) Devon: Gizumon-XT! (The Gizumon-XT increases in size.) Devon: Let's get to it! (The first three Zords leave their hangars. The Rangers enter their cockpits and link in.) Devon: Let's do this! Beast-X Megazord, COMBINE! (The Zords form the Beast-X Magezord.) Devon: Beast-X Megazord Unleashed!! (The Gizumon-XT fires at the Megazord. Zoey activates the Beast-X Blade and delivers a slash at it.) Devon: Transport! Cheetah Beast Blaster! (Devon summons the Beast-X Blaster.) Devon: Beast-X Hyperstrike!! (The Gizumon-XT is destroyed by the final strike.) Devon: Virus Eliminated! (The heroes meet up with the chopper.) Nate: We need to get out of here and report back to the Commander. Devon: Okay. Everyone on the chopper! (The heroes fly away on the chopper. Later, they return to the Penthouse. Sora greets them.) Sora: Glad you made it back. I was so worried about you all! Ravi: Yeah. Kurata set us up. Led us into a trap. (A knock is heard on the door. Commander Shaw enters.) Commander Shaw: Rangers, I am deeply concerned that Kurata may be forcing a hostile takeover on the Republic! If he wins, our relationship with the Digimon will be destroyed. Benji: He won't win, Commander. We'll make sure of it. Commander Shaw: I know all of you will. We'll let you know if there's another development. (The Commander leaves.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Netspace